The objective of this study is to determine if Sandostatin (SMS), which is clinically a weak cytostatic with minimal toxicity when used alone, can biomodulate a widely used, very active but toxic anticancer agent like doxorubicin, improving its therapeutic index. This study will evaluate the toxicity and maximally tolerated dose of octreotide in combination with a fixed dose of doxorubicin in patients with advanced cancer and to determine the effects of octreotide on the pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of doxorubicin in cancer patients receiving these two agents in combination. Eighteen patients will be treated with Adriamycin IVP at 60 mg/m2. Cycle one of Doxorubicin (DOX) treatment will be given in the absence of SMS to evaluate pharmacokinetics. Cycle two and subsequent cycles will be delivered with SMS Octreotide acetate in escalating doses will be administered SQ by c.i. x 8 days via portable subcutaneous infusion pump, starting five days prior to the first dose of the second DOX cycle and continuing until two days after DOX injection, with doxorubicin administered q. three weeks.